


Le Geek ne louperait jamais son goûter !

by Racoonims



Series: SLG Reader Insert [1]
Category: Salut les Geeks (Web Series)
Genre: Imagine en français, Le Patron craint, Mathieu Sommet - Freeform, SLG - Freeform, imagine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racoonims/pseuds/Racoonims
Summary: Lorsque le Patron embête le Geek, c'est toi qui dois aller le réconforter. Reader Insert





	Le Geek ne louperait jamais son goûter !

\- Mathieu, où est le Geek ?

Tu fronces les sourcils en levant la tête de ton magazine. Il est quatre heures vingt, le Geek aurait dû venir prendre son goûter depuis une vingtaine de minutes... Tu t'étais vraiment attachée à la personnalité la plus sensible de Mathieu, qui te considérait presque comme sa grande soeur. Tu savais que le Patron s'en prenait très souvent à ton ami, ce qui te brisait vraiment le coeur. Comment pouvait-on s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'aussi mignon et innocent ?

\- Je ne sais pas, y/n, il doit jouer à la PS4, je pense.

Mathieu lève à peine les yeux de son montage pour te répondre, ce qui te fait soupirer. Accaparé par son travail, ton ami a beaucoup moins de temps à accorder à sa famille.

\- Et louper le goûter ? Tu le connais, ça ne lui arriverait jamais...

Le schizophrène hausse les épaules, continuant de monter sa nouvelle vidéo.

\- Va voir, au pire ? Il est toujours content de te voir !

Tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire à la phrase de Mathieu, et tu hoches la tête.

\- T'as raison, je vais aller voir. Bon courage pour le montage !

\- Merci !

Tu poses ton magazine sur la table, pose ta tasse de café dans le lavabo, et monte les escaliers. Tu t'arrêtes quelques secondes pour caresser Wifi, qui vient se frotter à ta jambe, puis tu toques à la porte de ton petit frère de coeur. Aucune réponse. Tu fronces les sourcils, inquiète, et toques trois nouveaux petits coups contre la porte. Il te répond par un petit " C'est qui ? " tremblant.

\- C'est y/n, je peux entrer, Geek ?

\- Oui...

Tu tentes d'actionner la poignée de la porte, et te rends compte qu'elle est fermée à clé. Très inhabituel pour le Geek, qui est plus du genre à chercher les "Free Hugs" que la solitude. Tu entends les grincements de son lit lorsqu'il se lève, et c'est ton ami qui vient t'ouvrir la porte, les yeux gonflés et les joues rougies. Tu le prends automatiquement dans tes bras, caressant son dos pour le consoler. Il fond de nouveau en larmes, et tu te contentes de le serrer contre toi, avant de demander :

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est le Patron ?

Il ne peut pas répondre, ses sanglots étant trop violents pour que la réponse soit compréhensible. Tu le sens néanmoins hocher la tête contre ton épaule trempée de larmes, et tu attends patiemment qu'il ne se calme un peu. Au bout d'une petite minute, tu lui tends un mouchoir, qu'il prend, tremblant.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Il hoche la tête, s'éloignant quelques secondes pour jeter le mouchoir dans sa poubelle, tandis que tu fronce les sourcils, inquiète pour lui. Quelque soit la chose que le Patron avait ôsé lui faire, il en prendrait pour son grade. Tu détestais qu'on s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que le Geek. Tu poses quelques boitiers de jeux du lit pour t'asseoir sur son lit, tapotant le bord pour qu'il fasse de même. Il s'asseoit à tes côtés, et tu souris gentiment, continuant de lui caresser le dos.

\- C-C'est le Patron, il est v-venu dans ma chambre...

Tu te mords la lèvre. Pitié, que ce pervers n'aie pas touché au Geek...

\- E-Et il a a tenté de me f-faire du mal... Parce que j'ai renversé du jus d'orange sur sa collection d-de films en allant chercher W-Wifi dans sa chambre... Il était très énervé, et ...

Ton petit frère de coeur continue de renifler, les yeux dans le vide.

\- Alors il a v-voulu me "donner une c-correction", et il a essayé de me frapper, mais Tatiana, son a-amie, l'a appelé, et il est parti... Il n'a pas eu le temps de me faire beaucoup de m-mal, mais j'ai peur qu'il revienne me frapper quand il reviendra à la maison...

Il relève la manche de son haut de pyjama Mario, et tu peux clairement distinguer la marque des doigts du Patron. Tu te retiens de soupirer de soulagement, ce criminel n'a rien fait de traumatisant à ton protégé... Il pointe la marque des doigts de l'autre main, reniflant.

\- Y/n, est-ce-que tu penses qu'il va revenir ?

Oui.

\- Non, Geek, voyons ! Je suis sûre qu'il aura oublié quand il reviendra !

Le Geek leva un sourcil à travers ses larmes, ne te croyant pas une seule seconde. Te connaissant sur le bout des doigts, il savait exactement quand tu mentais, et vice-versa. Et puis, vous parliez du Patron, l'homme le plus rancunier que vous connaissiez... Ton ami se remet à renifler, visiblement vraiment secoué par la visite du Patron.

\- Non, il va revenir, et ça va être encore pire, et tu seras rentrée chez toi, et Mathieu sera trop fatigué et manquera trop de sommeil pour réagir, et les autres s'en moqueront je suis sûr... Et le Patron sait défoncer une porte... J'ai peur...

\- Hé, hé, calme toi, ça va aller ! Viens là !

Tu ouvres tes bras pour que le Geek s'y réfugie, tremblant. Tu le serres contre toi, caressant ses cheveux pour le calmer. De loin, on aurait pu vous prendre pour un couple, mais c'était bien une relation fraternelle que vous aviez. Et puis, Mathieu t'avait expliqué que le Geek avait l'âge mental d'un enfant de douze ans. Bien trop jeune pour toi ! Tu lui souris, tentant d'avoir l'air rassurée.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je ne travaille pas demain non plus, je peux rester dormir avec toi, si ça peut te rassurer ? Mathieu a gardé les sacs de couchage qu'on avait acheté pour aller camper, tu te rappelles ? Je lui en demanderais un, et on passera la nuit à jouer, ça te tente ?

Tu étais en réalité terrifiée par l'idée même que le Patron ne puisse s'en prendre à lui, étant incapable de te battre, mais il fallait que tu restes pour le Geek. Et puis, tu avais vu à quel point son regard s'était illuminé lorsque tu avais mentionné la soirée jeux vidéos. Si cette soirée pouvait le calmer, alors tu resterais. Il était hors de question que le Patron ne s'en prenne encore à ton ami.


End file.
